


What Exactly Is 'Phone Sex,' And How To Have It

by Ryzya



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzya/pseuds/Ryzya
Summary: “Have you ever had phone sex?” Ethan was simply curious, and a bit perplexed.“Yeah, I have,” Mark looked at Ethan with those eyes. The ones that know everything and have no fear, the ones that show no anxiety. Not like Ethan’s eyes. “Have you?”A nervous chuckle, “Noo, no. That seems really weird. I’d have no idea what to say.” The idea of it truly did not sit well with him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 245





	What Exactly Is 'Phone Sex,' And How To Have It

Ethan and Mark were brainstorming ideas for their new video. It was around eleven o'clock at night and Ethan's eyelids were starting to feel heavier by the second. Preparing ideas for Unus Annus was taking a toll on him. Having to have a new, funny idea for a video every single day. His creativity was starting to feel like it was running on empty.

Putting his face in his hand for a second, Ethan closed his eyes, feeling the burn of the blue screen he’d been staring at for the past twelve hours – it was like a small fire raging at the back of his eye sockets.

“We’ve got a few ideas down here that are good,” Ethan muttered, just loud enough for Mark to hear from across the room, “We should save them and try to figure out more tomorrow.” He swung his chair around, catching Mark’s eyes. Like a period at the end of his sentence, Ethan yawned, and stretched his arms high behind his head.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Mark’s voice was low, and Ethan could tell that he was tired. He could see that mark was sitting against an arm of the couch with his computer resting on his lap, his legs crossed over the cushions and his right arm lounging on the back, “Just one more, what about a video about phone sex?”

Ethan’s face scrunched, and he shook his head, “Phone sex?”

“Yeah, you know, not like I have a concrete idea. Just thought we could banter about it.” Mark ran a hand through his hair, “It’s an idea.” He flipped his legs over the couch and closed his laptop, sitting there with his hands shoved to his eyes, rubbing them hard.

“Yeah. It’s an idea.” Ethan swung his chair back around so that he wasn’t facing Mark anymore. Phone sex? Where did that idea come from?

“Have you ever had phone sex?” An abrupt turn. Ethan was simply curious, and a bit perplexed. He had never heard phone sex talked about as more than a joke by anyone, and it’s a weird subject to bring up out of nowhere. It was possible he just never decided to contemplate it further, but the idea of anyone actually doing it seriously made him prematurely cringe in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I have,” Mark looked at Ethan with those eyes. The ones that know everything and have no fear, the ones that show no anxiety. Not like Ethan’s eyes. “Have you?”

A nervous chuckle, “Noo, no. That seems really weird. I’d have no idea what to say.” The idea of it truly did not sit well with him.

“It’s not that hard, it can be fun actually. Especially if you’re bored.” Mark got up with a small grunt, stretching his arms so high he reached his tippy toes, before letting out a big sigh as his body relaxed. Walking over to Ethan he shoved his elbow into the younger mans shoulder over and over, with a goofy grin, “I can teach ya’ if you want? Hunh? Hunh?” He chuckled to himself, and when he saw a smile on Ethan’s face, feeling satisfied his joke landed, he stepped towards the doorway, “I’m heading to bed. You know how to lock the door. See ya’ tomorrow.”

Ethan watched as he walked out, rubbing his shoulder from the blunt force it just endured. “Night.” It was quiet, Mark probably didn’t even hear as he was halfway down the hallway. Ethan swung his chair back around and let the brightness of his computer screen envelop him. It was better than the intrusive thoughts poking around in his brain. Mark has had phone sex? Ethan’s brain fired off into a hundred different thoughts: With who? Was it when he was younger? How do you even stay serious? Ethan’s finger was tapping lightly on his mouse, and he realized he was chewing his lip. But he didn’t make an effort to stop.

Sliding his mouse to the search bar, Ethan typed: what to say during phone sex. Like always, a million different websites popped up, but the first one stood out to him. Lovesense.com’s article: “What exactly is ‘Phone Sex,’ and how to have it.” Clicking it, a site full of intrusive ads, pink accents and a bout of hearts flying across his screen appeared. Ethan was a little annoyed, curious, but mostly flustered. He skimmed through the article.

Speak in a sexy and low tone.

Talk about what you want to do to them.

Moaning will really turn your partner on.

Ask them to touch themselves, and to do it for you.

Ethan’s cheeks ran hot and he quickly smashed his mouse button, closing the window. He didn’t know what was making him so flustered. He wasn’t a virgin, he’d heard and seen a lot of sexual stuff before. It was just, making him feel fluttery. I don’t like it. Ethan sat up abruptly, quickly shutting down the computer before he collected his things, his water bottle, his backpack, leaving through the same doorway mark had. This is dumb. Why are you getting like this. Walking down the stairs of Mark’s home, his eye caught a glimpse of the small light shining out from under his best friends door. He’s in there. Wait. What? Ethan stopped for a second and rubbed his eyes hard, trying to push the intrusive thoughts down until he couldn’t hear them anymore. Shut up. Shut up. Stupid.

Ethan got outside. He wasn’t fully ready for the crisp air that raised the hair on his arms, making him feel a lot more awake than he had just a second ago. Closing his eyes, and clearing his mind with a deep breath, Ethan opened his car door, deciding to pass off whatever happened back there as his anxious brain just being anxious again. He had done it a million times before, and he went on with life perfectly fine, so why wouldn’t it be the same this time.

___

Getting home and ready for bed went smoothly enough. Ethan’s normal routine was simple, he washed his face, brushed his teeth, took his clothes off and jumped under the covers. It was a little chilly out on this night, so the extra blankets he kept on his bed were perfect, and cuddling up was easy. Falling asleep on the other hand, turned out to be much harder. There was something. Just, something. Like a pit in his stomach. A scratch at the back of his throat. Growing pains, but they didn’t hurt, he just felt... uncomfortable. 

Turning onto his back, and looking at the ceiling, Ethan followed the paint patterns he had noticed a million times before. He tried to breathe slowly, and to calm himself down, but somehow, a constant humming was playing in his ears, and his heart was beating so hard he felt like it might explode out of his chest. What the fuck. Sitting up, Ethan rubbed his face, and decided to confront his thoughts. Why are you thinking about this. What does it matter. It was just a conversation. Ethan’s brain lit up, his thoughts wandering towards Mark. Stop. Ethan imagined him, laying out on his bed with his boxers around his ankles, a hand laying softly on his abdomen. A phone to his ear. Stop. Stop. Ethan’s mind could conjure up Mark’s voice as if it was his own. 

“What are you wearing?”

It was deep, and there was a growl underneath, and Ethan felt his body turn into fire. Lalalalala. Not listening! Ethan shook his head and tried to shake out his body, ridding himself of the thoughts. 

He said he would teach you. He thought he might really explode this time. No more. 

Looking down at his arms and torso, the only things outside of the blanket, electricity filled the quiet air of his room. Reaching over to grab his phone, Ethan quickly typed in his pass code. He really didn’t want to do this, but he couldn’t stop his body from doing what it wanted to. Before he even realized, Mark’s name was staring back at him. The green call button like a target waiting to be hit. If you do this you might ruin years and years of friendship. Ethan's leg was fidgeting under the blankets. It was just a joke, he was tired. Feeling an unnatural surge of adrenaline and lust, Ethan hit the green button. 

Ring . . . 

Ring . . . 

Ethan felt like his world came to a halt when he realized what he actually was doing. 

Click . . . 

“H-llo?” It was groggy, and raspy. 

The rasp went straight through Ethan’s body like a lightning bolt. He couldn’t bring himself to speak. There was a sizable pause. 

“Ethan? What’s up? Are you okay?” Mark’s tone was far more alert than before. 

“I-I’m fine.” Ethan blurted out, not feeling comfortable letting Mark think something was seriously wrong. 

“Alright...” a silence, “What’s goin’ on?” 

“Nothing.” Ethan’s voice was meek, and he was starting to be able to feel his heartbeat again, this time like a jackhammer right in his ear. And he felt sick. 

“Do you usually call your friends at two in the morning or?” Mark sounded serious, as another long silence invaded, “Seriously, whats up Ethan?” He sounded concerned again. 

“Ijustwantedtotry.” Ethan felt his stomach turn as he spoke. 

“What?” Mark sounded extremely confused. 

Through gritted teeth, “I just wanted to try.” Ethan managed. 

“Try? What are you talking about?” 

“You said you’d teach me.” Pause . . .

“Teach you?”

Pause . . .

Ethan could tell it took a second. But the silence grew different. It grew scary, and dark, and Ethan felt like his world could start crumbling with every second that passed.

“Do-... You mean?” It was fraught with uncertainty.

“...Yes?”

. . .

Ethan’s nerves were shooting off in a million different places, he felt numb, and still had no idea what he was doing, or where this was going to go. Much less, where this might leave him and Mark. This silence went on long enough that Ethan had to check to see if Mark had hung up on him, but the time was still counting up at the top of his phone, and he swallowed.

“Well you just-” A cough, and Mark cleared his throat. 

“You just have to say things that will turn the other person on.” He finished. 

Ethan nodded in real life, before realizing that Mark couldn’t see him.

It felt like his throat was closed for a moment, before he got the courage to speak, “Okay.” Ethan felt his face burning, and his voice trembling, but tried to quietly adjust his pillows so that he could lay down, still propping his head up comfortably.

“Like...?” Ethan trailed off.

“Where are you right now?”

He was hesitant to respond. “I'm... in my room.”

“And... what are you wearing?” Mark asked, his tone sinking into something sultry. The rumble made Ethan's dick respond, and his face (if even possible) became more hot.

“I'm just in my underwear.” A pause.

“Um... Just- Just try to make it sound more sexy.” Mark blurted out, making Ethan feel a little embarrassed, even if it wasn't the intention.

He was just trying to teach him.

“I don't- I'm not-” The younger man stuttered.

Mark stepped in, “I'm wearing nothing right now,” It came out of nowhere, “And I can't stop thinking about you.” and Ethan was left speechless. Those words coming out of Mark's mouth.

“Something like that.” The older man finished with a careful confidence.

Ethan’s mind raced with the idea of Mark being naked, and laying down in bed.

Talking to _him._

“A-Are you really-?”

He could have sworn he felt his heart stop.

“...Yes.”

Ethan swallowed hard, running a hand through his newly damp hair as a silence, not quite comfortable, settled over the two.

He had to hype himself up in his head. You can do this. 

“I'm imagining you.” It felt strange, to hear the words coming out of his own mouth, “I want to touch you.”

Ethan couldn't tell if what he heard on the line was a moan of encouragement, or if the white noise was tricking him, but the uncertainty made him want to keep going.

“I want to kiss your neck.” Somehow the words didn't feel as foreign as he thought they would.

“And then what?” Mark offered.

Hesitation. “I- I want to trail down... your stomach.”

“And?”

The next silence was different. It felt disconnected, and closed off. Ethan couldn’t stop his brain from filling with worried thoughts.

“You're better than you think at this, you know.” Mark started, “You just need to get into it.” his voice sounded a lot more present than before, which threw Ethan off.

“Thanks.” He muttered, quietly.

Ethan's dick was rock hard.

“I don’t really see you needing to be taught, you were just nervous,” Mark chuckled a bit and then started again, “We should really sleep if we want to-”

“Are you turned on?” Ethan asks, with no response from Mark. Closing his eyes, Ethan focused on his own breathing, and let his right hand run lightly down his stomach. He could feel the heat trapped under his blankets as his hand fell lower. 

When he reached his dick, Ethan felt the smooth fabric of his underwear, and the throb of himself in time with his heartbeat. Even the slight pressure he applied made his body ignite. He's never felt so high. So pent up. So sensitive. Moving his sweaty palm up and down the fabric, Ethan's body slithered, and he moaned.

“Will you-... touch yourself?” He muttered.

Mark protests, “Ethan-”

Ethan considered not saying anything. Letting it be. It was obvious Mark didn’t want to-... but it slipped out of him, the lines of the article he read earlier were flashing behind his eyelids.

“For me...?”

The younger man heard a struggled noise from his phone, but he couldn't, and didn't want to stop stroking himself.

He started to become nervous he’d gone to far, until he heard Mark.

“...Yes.” Low, and... yielding. The image of Mark splayed out on his white bed sheets, olive skin meshing beautifully, sweat dripping down his torso. Ethan's breathing became heavy. 

Mark spoke behind gritted teeth, “I'm so hard.”

Ethan’s dick twitched, and he slipped a hand into his underwear.

“I haven't been this hard in a long time.” The older man continued, and Ethan's mind became euphoric with pleasure.

“I want it. I want to see you.” Ethan gulps, gripping himself and working his hand in the ever-so-familiar way. 

“Tell me what you're doing.” Mark demands, and Ethan can hear his breathing.

“I-I've got my hand on my dick... I'm jerking off.” Ethan flicked his palm over the tip, making himself jump, “Wish it-... Wishing it was your hand.” He offered.

“Only my hand...?” Mark challenged.

“Anything-... Anything.” Ethan's legs squirmed at the idea.

“Fuck-” Mark chokes, “You’re so hot.” Ethan didn’t think in his entire lifetime that he would hear Mark say something like that to him. Especially, not in that tone.

“What- What are _you_ doing?” Ethan turn the attention to Mark.

“I’m just...” There were lots of breaths in between, “I’m playing with my balls, running my hand all over my body.” Ethan could hear rustling. “It feels nice.”

“Mmm.” Ethan audibly enjoyed what Mark said, letting his hand glide faster over himself as he laid his head back, imagining Mark’s large, calloused hands, sliding over soft skin. 

“You like that?”

“Mmm.” It was between a sound of approval and a moan, “Hands-...” Ethan gasped.

“You like my hands.” Mark’s tone got lower, and Ethan felt the pit in his gut growing bigger.

“What if I put them on your chest, do you think they’d look big?” Mark asked, and Ethan answered with another moan. “What if I let them slide down...” Mark’s voice got a bit choked up this time, “Slide all the way down until they were on your thighs.” Ethan’s breaths rang through as the loudest thing on the call as he felt all his muscles tighten, his hand moving quick, and precise.

“Please.”

“What if I grabbed your dick, how much would it cover?” Mark spoke curiously, but serious. His breaths getting heavier. “At that point I don’t think I could let go.” He explained, “I’d want to kiss it so bad.”

Ethan’s eyes scrunched together hard as he listened to his best friend say all of these dirty things to him. Ethan couldn’t remember if it had been a long time since he last did this, or what the deciding factor was in him feeling so good. This build up was more intense than usual.

“Please.” This one was different, Ethan’s voice was deeper, and more clear. “Fuck-... Shit-... Mark.”

“Does it feel good?” Mark asked, and Ethan could hear more rustling on the other side, “I’d lean my head down and kiss around your dick, aching to put my lips on it.” Ethan’s hand moved faster, “But I’d want to make you feel good first.”

Imagining Mark leaning down towards his dick was enough to send Ethan over, his muscles contracting as he gasped his friends name, the world seemed to go quiet, and his head became static as he felt hot liquid pouring slowly over his fingers. He felt over sensitive, but kept lightly pulling his dick as the waves of pleasure ran through his body, and out through his fingers and toes. 

“Fuck.” Mark cut in, making Ethan’s head clear a little bit, “Fuck- that was hot.” And Ethan could hear Mark’s breaths much clearer than before, as his own breathing calmed.

Ethan’s extremities became tingly with nerves when his brain tried to conjure up something to say. He had to make Mark finish.

“I want-...want you to blow me so bad.” Ethan kept his voice breathy, “Want to feel your lips around me.” 

Ethan heard quiet profanities slip out of Marks mouth. 

“I know you’d be good,” He tried, “Can imagine your head between my legs.” Mark moaned, and Ethan felt his cheeks flaming up again, but he pushed through.

“Would you like it if I gabbed your hair,” Ethan’s nerves were more audible, but he kept going, “Made you go deeper?”

“Fuck- Yes.” Mark choked out, “Yes.”

“What if I told you to let me fuck your face.” Ethan felt dirty, and powerful.

“More-... So close...” Ethan could hear the fabric of Mark’s blankets rubbing against his arm as he stroked himself.

“I’d grab both sides of your head and start moving you at my pace,” Ethan started, “Faster, and deeper. Make sure you feel every inch of me.” 

Mark’s moans were labored, and had no rhythm. “Fuck yes-”

“Fuck,” Ethan’s breath hitched as he heard Mark’s moans, he could feel his body coming alive again. “Want you to cum for me so bad, Mark.” Ethan felt his body tingling; tired, but full of adrenaline.

“Gonna cum-” Mark assured him, and Ethan listened to the other mans deep breaths, calming, but also scary and unfamiliar. He listened as Mark came, little mumbles spilled out, and louder noises as he rode through the same feeling Ethan just had minute ago. It was surreal, and Ethan didn’t feel like this was real life. It couldn’t be.

Mark’s breathing became tired, trickling out from euphoric.

And there was a silence.

“T-” Ethan cut off Mark’s voice as he immediately clicked the red phone button, his phone beeping two times before he was left there. Alone.

Throwing his phone to the end of his bed, he sat up where he was laying, feeling the sweat drying slowly on his body, becoming cold as the fresh air hit it. What the fuck just happened. Ethan’s brain was firing off. Nonononono. That was Mark. Mark, as in his friend, his business partner, the man he sees almost every single day. The man he has to see tomorrow.

Dread started to fill up Ethan’s head like a swimming pool. He fucked up, didn’t he? Why did he do this? Throwing himself back onto the bed with a slam, Ethan let his hands cover his eyes, every worst case scenario flashing in front of him. The fact that Mark had agreed, that he was participating, it all seemed like a joke to him. He was only doing it because Ethan asked. Fear and uncertainty gripped at every nerve in his brain, making him groan and flip over, covering his head with his pillow. 

___

It was a long night. Ethan couldn’t even remember if he slept at all. He didn’t set an alarm, so he woke up naturally, which helped. It was around eleven o’clock in the afternoon when he glared sleepily at his phone. With a sigh, Ethan dragged himself out of his blankets, and placed his feet on the floor, which was cold. It made him shiver. 

Making his way to the washroom, and looking in the mirror, he noticed sleep hadn’t done him well. His hair was sticking up, there was goop on the inner corner of his eyes and his lips were chapped. Sighing, he turned on the tap and filled his palms with water, dipping his face in to clean himself up. Grabbing the first towel his hand found, he wiped himself off, and looked at himself again, looking better this time, but still tired.

Finishing his morning bathroom routine, and showering himself down before heading out to the kitchen to make himself something to eat, Ethan noticed his phone laying on the bottom edge of his bed, almost falling off. 

The night before flashed in front of him as if it was a movie.

Shit.

He quickly picked up the phone and went to his call history. Mark. 34:56 minutes long. Last night. With a loud groan Ethan let himself crumple onto his bed. “Nooooo. You stupid fuck. It wasn’t a dream.” He slammed his palms into his forehead a few times before letting his arms fall straight out to his sides. The phrase ‘contemplating existence’ couldn’t even sum up what motions his brain were going through in that moment. He had to see Mark today. He told him he’d be there by two pm. It was already twelve.

Do I cancel? He thought, before his brain could even try to fathom how the interaction could go, or not go. But if I cancel, is that bringing light to fact that it happened? Should I just act like I thought it was a dream? Ethan sat up abruptly, feet hanging off the bottom of his bed. He feels so stressed that he wanted to rip his hair out. Maybe Mark will pretend like it never happened and we can just. Forget it. Probably the best case scenario. But what if he wants to talk. Ethan’s heart raised to his throat again and he slammed himself down. 

Two hours is not a long time. 

Ethan was standing on Marks doorstep. His heart was racing and he could barely think. It was just – static. 

He knocked a few times, he didn’t know how many. Or why, really.

When Mark opened the door, a low “Heyy, welcome back,” followed him as he walked back towards the kitchen, trusting Ethan to close the door behind him. It looked like he was making a sandwich. Just... making a sandwich. Ethan felt the normal comfort the two had with each other, it was natural for them, having been best friends for so long. Taking a deep breath, Ethan closed the door, and slid off his shoes, padding towards the kitchen behind Mark, but passing, and heading towards the computer room, “You alright if I-?” 

“Yeah it’s all on, I tried to elaborate some more on the ideas but I didn’t come up with much, feel free to look.” Mark spoke nonchalantly as he placed a few sliced tomatoes onto his bread, mayo and lettuce.

“Sounds good.” Ethan let his voice fade as he left the main area, making his way to the room and immediately sitting down at the desk chair. The ideas were all up on the screen, some with more writing than they left there last night, and thankfully, Ethan didn’t see anything about ‘phone sex.’


End file.
